Slime Family
Rank F Slime (Found on Infant Isle, Uncharted Island, and Palaish Isle(Garden Challenge))(Slimer/ Critical Massacre) - Slime & Slime Bubble Slime Babble (Found on Palaish Shrine)(Slimer / Poisoner) - Slime & Platypunk - Slime & Komodo Shell slime (Found on Palaish Isle before you enter the ruins face the back and go about 8 feet and there are 2 ways go right.) (Bolsterer / None) - Slime & Frou-fry - Slime & Mischievous Mole Healslime Healer (Found on Xeroph Isle) (Healer / Health Professional) - Slime & Dragonthorn - Snaily & Winky Rank E She-slime Slime (Found on uncharted island) (Frizz & Zap / Frizzmeister) - Firespirit & Healslime Drake slime Drakslime (Slimer / Artful Dodger) - Slime & Dragon Family * Snail slime (Mage Aid / None) - Shell slime & Snapdragon Rank D Wild slime Slime (Found on Fert Isle) (Champion / Psycho) - Snail slime & Fencing fox Slime Knight (White Knight / Counterstriker) - Phantom fencer & Slime Metal slime (Found on Palaish Isle and Fert Isle) (metal menagerie)) (Slimer / Metal Body, Escape Artist) - None Metal slime knight Rider (Found on Infern Isle) (Darklight Slashes / Counterstriker) - Slime knight & Dancing devil Angel slime Slime (Found on Palaish Isle) (Healer / Artful Dodger, Zapmeister) - Metal slime knight & Spitnik Behemoth slime (Found on uncharted island) (Woosh & Zap / Psycho, Desperado) - None Beshemoth slime (Frizz & Zam / Frizzmeister, Desperado) - Behemoth slime & She-slime * Rank C Dragon slime Drakslime (Dragon Lore / Artful Dodger) - Drake slime & Red dragon - Angel slime & Candle murderer King slime (Found on Infant Isle) (Cleric / Critical Massacre) - (Slime + Slime) & (Slime + Slime) * (Saving before synthing can help you with the gender)Insert non-formatted text hereInsert non-formatted text hereInsert non-formatted text hereInsert non-formatted text here Cure slime (Healer / Health Professional) - Heal slime & Merman - Heal slime & Behemoth slime - She-slime & Hades condor Liquid metal slime Metabble (Found on Palaish Isle (metal menagerie)and tartarus with other various monsters) (Bombardier / Metal Body, Escape Artist) - Metal slime & Metal slime * Rank B Dark slime (Muspell / Artful Dodger, Zammeister) - Wrecktor & Slime family Dark slime knight (Found on Infern Isle) (Dark Knight / Psycho, Zammeister) - Dark slime & Slime - Dark slime & Slime knight - Cockateer & Slime family King cureslime (Cure-all / Health Professional) - King slime & King slime - Dark slime knight & Metal slime knight - Dark slime & Archdemon Rank A King bubble slime King (Bad Breath / Poisoner) - Bubble slime & King cureslime - Drakularge & Slime - Drakularge & King cureslime Metal kaiser slime Kaiza (Bang & Zam / Metal Body, Escape Artist) - (Metal slime & Metal slime) & (Liquid metal slime & Metal slime knight) * - (King slime & Metal king slime) & (Liquid metal slime & Metal slime knight) * Rank S Metal king slime (Found on Palaish Isle (metal menagerie / Infern Isle (end game))) (Bang & Crack / Metal Body, Escape Artist) - (Liquid metal slime + Liquid metal slime) & (Liquid metal slime + Liquid metal slime) * (Saving before synthing can help you with the gender) Sorry for so many Brackets... >_< Darkonium slime Slime (Fire II / Metal Body, Escape Artist) - (Beshemoth slime & Beshemoth slime) & (King cureslime & Metal king slime) * Grandpa slime Slime (Bang & Zap / Psycho, Magic Regenerator) - (King slime & Metal king slime) & (King bubble slime & Metal kaiser slime) * Rank X Gem slime Slime (Bang & Zap / Metal Body, Escape Artist) - (Grandpa slime & Grandpa slime) & (Gold golem & Gold golem) * Trode (Trickster / Psycho, Counterstriker) Unable to scout or breed, will be distribution promotion in Japan, can also be won via. Wifi. Category:Monster families